The Summer Sun and Moon
by Animequeen4368
Summary: She never thought befriending 15 year old girl and her adopted son could land her with a powerful ally , a powerful enemy, and the most powerful friendship in history.
1. Chapter 1:The Shipwreck

(Hiccups POV)

"HICCUP! I need you and the rest of the Dragon trainers to go to the eastern side of the island. There have been sightings of a shipwreck and I want you to see if it's an Outcast ship."

"Alright dad, were on it." I climbed onto Toothless and took off, almost immediately the other Dragon trainers were flying beside me. The twins on their Zippleback, Astrid on her Nadder, Fishlegs on his Gronckle, and Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare.

"So Hiccup, what's the mission this time?" Astrid asked as she flew alongside Toothless.

"Were going to check out a shipwreck on the eastern side of the island. Dad wants to make sure it's not a Outcast ship."

"Alright."

~TIME SKIP~

(Astrids POV)

"Alright, were here." I was confused. This ship looked like it was attacked by cannons. The were holes all over the hull, the mast was snapped in half, barely being held by a few ropes, and the sail was torn to shreds. "I'm going to check the inside Hiccup,see if anyone's on board."

"Alright Astrid, but be careful."

"I know, I know"

I swear, Hiccup is such a worry wort. I stepped into the boat and looked around a bit looking for a survivor. I was about to tell Hiccup There was no one on board, when I heard a blood-curling scream. Hiccup ran past me yelling," it came from under the deck!" Everyone ran to the stairs that connected to below and we saw a scene that could make a grown man cry.

There was a young girl who looked to be around our age, holding a small child with silver hair who looked to be about 7 or 8, who's eyes were closed. The girl was screaming as tears ran down her dirt covered face, screaming for him not to leave her, to live, to fight. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, and the child was pale. It was heartbreaking, so I did the only thing I could. I walked up to the girl and said,

"If you want, I could probably get you two to the doctor."

Her head snapped up and she stared at me with a emotions that were not supposed to be in someone as young as her. There was a mixture of fear,hope,determination,and a strong love. She nodded her head quickly and said,

"Please,help him. He's the only thing that matters to me,PLEASE, save him. I can't lose him" She begged me, cling onto the child like it was her life line.

"We will, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: A Mothers Anger

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" The young teenager asked, worry Lacing her voice. After they had gotten to Berk they had taken him to see the elder. Everyone was waiting outside the elders hut, waiting for news about the boys condition, when Stoick had come and requested that she and the rest of the village meet in the great hall, when the village had been seated, Stoick began

I'm sure he'll be fine. But we were hoping to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind.

It's fine, I don't mind.

Okay, first question. Whats your name?

My name is Lys, and the young boy with me is Natsu.

'What a strange name' I thought before Stoick continued with the questions.

"Second question, what's your relationship with that little boy, Natsu was it?"

"Yes, he is my child" she said with a small smile on her face

Everyone's jaws dropped when she answered,then came a voice that Hiccup and the rest of the riders dreaded to hear.

"SHE'S NOTHING BUT A LITTLE-"

"MILDEW! That is enough. Let the girl explain." Everyone turned towards the girl waiting to hear what she had to say

"I am not his mother by birth. But his real mother, who I know nothing of, left him all alone in the forest one day. I don't know why see she did it, there are many different reasons she could have done this. I found him that night as I was looking for wood, I came across him, he was dehydrated and he was in need of food, so I took him home, and I have been raising him ever since."

"I see, how old were you during this time?"

"I was only ten"

And you raised him all on your own?

Yes" At that moment, the doors opened, and revealed the village elder, and a unusual looking child. The child was hiding behind the elder, but when he saw the young girl, he smiled widely before running to the young girl,( who looked quiet relieved when she saw the young boy)

Mama, mama! The child yelled happily running in to his adopted mothers arms.

Natsu, your alright! You have no idea how worried I was about you! Are you alright, are you still feeling sick?

No mama, I'm all better now!

"What is with his hair? And his eyes, there the color orange! He most be some sort of mutant! Get him out of here before he-" Mildew didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Lys did something every person on Berk had wanted to do at least once, she punched him in the face. He was so suprised by this he fell flat on his rump, with Lys standing over him with a look of pure rage masked her face and she spoke with a voice that made the air in the great hall turn to ice as her entire form was shaking

"Dont you EVER, insult my son. He my not look like everyone else, but that's what makes him special. It's people like you who denies change, and being different, That makes this world cruel and dark, with the light fading away like a dream. Just because he's different you treat him like an Outcast, and I will not stand for that. If you wish for the questioning to continue,come find me. Oh, and I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut, you old fart."


End file.
